


Take the Stage, Juliet!

by KiraMyst



Series: The Enterprises' Dramatic Captain [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Pavel Chekov, Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Awesome Nyota Uhura, BAMF Christopher Pike, BAMF Crew of the Starship Enterprise, BAMF Hikaru Sulu, BAMF James T. Kirk, BAMF Leonard "Bones" McCoy, BAMF Montgomery Scott, BAMF Nyota Uhura, BAMF Pavel Chekov, BAMF Spock (Star Trek), BAMF Winona Kirk, Crew of the Starship Enterprise as Family, Dadmiral Christopher Pike, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Gen, Genius James T. Kirk, Hikaru Sulu's Sword, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Insecure James T. Kirk, Insecure Spock (Star Trek), James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, James T. Kirk Has Issues, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend, Mentioned George Kirk, Nyota Uhura is a Good Friend, Parent Christopher Pike, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Protective Nyota Uhura, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Smart Nyota Uhura, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Starfleet Academy, The Command Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Lights! The Stage of the Enterprise is Ready.Camera! The Supporting Crew are all Set.Action! And the Leading Lady is good to Go.People think Jules Kirk enrolled on a dare. People don't know anything. That maybe what prompted her, but what she really wanted was to see if she could do it. Be something, herself and not George Kirk's daughter. Becoming a Cadet, then Acting Captain were roles she had no idea she would play, but she'll step up into the light and show her audience how much she can shine. Fem!Kirk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk & Hikaru Sulu, James T. Kirk & Joanna McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk & Spock & Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk & Spock Prime, James T. Kirk & USS Enterprise, James T. Kirk/Spock, Jules Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Pavel Chekov & James T. Kirk, Pavel Chekov & James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock & Hikaru Sulu & Nyota Uhura
Series: The Enterprises' Dramatic Captain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Take the Stage, Juliet!

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Star Trek belongs to Jene Roddenberry, JJ Abrams, Damon Lindelof, Robert Orci and Alex Kurtzman :(  
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my TEDC!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> I do own my take on a Female!Kirk, and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)

Prologue

Looking a their friend, lying on a bad in the near wrecked med bay, the temporary command crew think over the last few hours and realize something.

That this... this was the natural conclusion to the story the began back with the attack on the Kelvin.

With Jules' luck, they're not really surprised that most of them are relatively okay. 

That Kirk's the one who sustained the most damage.

Having gotten to know her these past few years at the Academy, Her Circle had got to, witness and experience the gravitational phenomenon, that is the 'Kirk Factor'. 

They're used to it. 

That doesn't mean the like it though.

With the support of them.

Her crew. 

She took control of the situation as most people older than her with more experience would have faltered. 

Despite being mostly cadets,

Their past 'adventures' with Kirk, seemingly helped them in preparing them for they'd have to do during the whole 'Narada Incident'.

Kirk having that uncanny ability to teach them things. 

Even when she's not teaching anything at all.

It's just who she is.

Jules.

She's their Juliet, and they are the family she can't bear to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think ?  
> Comment, Respectfully Please :)


End file.
